


Movie Night

by KrisPerete (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KrisPerete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam decide to watch a movie and things get cute and its quite nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Louis broke through the front door and piled his stuff right in the middle of the floor. Liam looked up from the couch he had sprawled himself out on and groaned loudly.  
“Please tell me you’re planning on picking that up…” he whined at the older lad.  
“Yeah, yeah of course! Lighten up!” Louis replied nonchalantly before sitting himself down next to Liam in front of the TV.  
“What are we watching?” he inquired.  
“I dunno. It’s just been playing for a while, I haven’t really been watching.”  
“Let’s watch a movie,” Louis exclaimed before bounding toward their immense supply of DVD’s.  
He began to scan through them, mumbling a few titles to himself as he went.  
“Avengers!” he shouted, “Let’s watch that! You game?”  
“Sounds fine to me!” Liam answered, barely looking up from his phone.  
Louis inserts the movie, grabs the remote, and once again sits next to his occupied friend. The movie begins to play and Louis quickly gets up to turn off the lights, grab a pillow and reassume his spot on the couch. Liam has taken the corner of the couch so Louis continues to slump down onto the remaining two thirds of the sofa. Propping a pillow against the armrest and laying his head gently it.  
Liam is still on his phone, barely paying attention to the movie. Normally Louis would be completely ok with this but tonight is different. Louis had been working hard all day and he had been looking forward to spending some time with his friend. This isn’t exactly how he’d planned it.  
He gets up and moves his pillow to the opposite side of the couch and sets it against Liam’s side and lies down.  
“Who’s so important?” he asks, indicating Liam’s phone.  
“Oh nobody really.” Is the response.  
Louis grabs the phone and, despite a protesting Liam, stuffs it in his own pocket away from the boys reach.  
“Let’s watch the movie, yeah?” He says looking sassily up into the frowning boys eyes.  
Liam shakes his head, leans back, and for the first time this evening begins watching the movie, Louis still laying up against his side.  
For nearly an hour they watch in silence, Louis glancing up at Liam’s face occasionally. The younger boys’ face is rugged with his recently grown facial hair. Soon, Louis is watching Liam from his position beneath him. Without a second thought, he reaches up and runs his finger along the scruff lining Liam’s jaw. Liam flinches slightly and looks down.  
“What are you doing?” he asks, confusedly.  
“Your beard, it looks good. It feels all prickly! I wish I could grow it that well. It wouldn’t look as good on me though.” Louis says smiling up at Liam’s glistening brown eyes.  
Liam smiles “Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
He imitates his friend’s action and runs his finger along Louis’ face, letting it come to rest on his chest. Louis shifts himself slightly so that the pillow is nearly on Liam’s lap, and hugs his friend’s arm playfully. Liam smiles and pulls Louis and his pillow onto his leg. Neither of them speaks but they both sport a very telling smile. Louis traces his fingers over Liam’s unconsciously as they both watch the movie on the screen. It doesn’t take long before Liam slowly begins to interlock Louis’ fingers with his own, feeling the smooth sensation of his best friend’s skin against his own. Louis once again stares up at his friends face, realizing once again how ruggedly handsome he is, his thick eyebrows overshadowing his dreamy brown eyes as the light from the TV dances inside them like a tiny blue flame. His tousled hair crowns his shapely face, adding yet another striking feature to the gorgeous lad’s appearance. Louis had always known that his friend was attractive but it wasn’t until very recently, he realized how attracted he was to him. He had always enjoyed spending time with Liam but suddenly it became the highlight of his day to come home to his best friend and roommate.  
Liam feels his friend pull himself closer into his abdomen and cuddle himself up against his warm body and he hugs his friend’s relaxed body with his free arm. It didn’t seem real to him that his regularly platonic friend was suddenly holding his hand and pressing himself close to him.  
“Louis” he whispers.  
“Yeah?”  
“You do know that you are holding my hand right?”  
Louis nods silently.  
“And you laying on my lap.”  
Once again, he nods.  
Liam smiles broadly as Louis turns over and stares directly into his eyes.  
“Are you ok with that?” Louis asks softly.  
Liam chuckles lightly and nods.  
Suddenly movie pauses and the silence breaks the moment. Louis gets up, realizing that he is sitting on the remote.  
“I guess I paused it.” He says apologetically.  
“That’s ok, let’s get popcorn!” Liam suggests.  
“Sure! I’ll be right back!” Louis says and darts out of the room before Liam has a chance to protest.  
Before long Louis returns to the couch with a towering bowl of fresh buttered popcorn and sets it on the table next to Liam. He, with a little hesitation takes the pillow from Liam’s lap and motions for Liam to scoot towards the middle. He proceeds to sit in the small gap between his friend and the armrest, his legs resting over his friends lap. Reaching for the remote, he resumes the movie and they go back to silently watching. Louis half regrets changing positions because, even though his friend is just inches away from him, he felt like were on opposite sides of the couch. He reaches his arm around Liam’s neck and pulls him down, laying him next himself, Liam’s head lying on his shoulder. Liam worms himself in and soon they are a tangled mess, their bodies intertwined on the couch. Louis looks once again into his friends glowing face and slowly reaches his hand under Liam’s chin and brings his face up to his. Closing his eyes, he gently places his lips onto Liam’s and holds them there. Liam gasps slightly but doesn’t move. When he releases him, Louis opens his eyes and stares into Liam’s.  
“I love you Liam.” He says gently, his hand still under his crush’s chin.  
Liam beams and before going in for another kiss says “I’ve always known it, love.”


End file.
